


Desserts and Deserts

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desert, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel





	Desserts and Deserts

Dean watched as the waitress carefully placed the ice cream sundae in front of Castiel, cherry canting to the side as she jogged the sundae dish upon the table with a clatter.

"There you go, sir. Enjoy," she said, brightly, winking at Dean before she turned to leave.

The hunter grinned politely, before he nudged Castiel with his knee. His arm was stretched over the back of the seat, neatly bracketing Castiel's body against his, in what looked to be a lazy gesture but was actually his attempt at a small snuggle. He dropped his arm closer around Castiel's shoulders as soon as the waitress sashayed away, snugging the angel's shoulder with one warm hand.

"Try it, Cas," Dean said, as he watched the angel stare at his sweet treat curiously. "It ain't gonna bite."

Sam snorted softly across the table, but otherwise remained silent, sipping from his coffee cup and studiously examining the newspaper. Castiel picked up a spoon laid carefully beside the cool glass dessert dish, before scooping up the cherry from the top of the dessert. Dean watched as the angel plunged the cherry between his plump lips, before drawing it from the spoon's bowl with his teeth. Castiel placed his spoon down upon the table as he chewed slowly, obviously savoring his mouthful.

Castiel swallowed, before picking up his spoon again and scooping up a spoonful of nuts, strawberry syrup and cool vanilla ice cream. The mouthful soon disappeared, melting in Castiel's mouth slowly before he swallowed. His eyes drifted closed at the feel of the cool ice cream acting as counterpoint to the warmer whipped cream topping it. He moaned softly and he felt Dean's hand tighten upon his shoulder imperceptibly.

"Is that good?" Dean asked, quietly into his ear.

Castiel turned to face Dean, eyes large and liquid as he stared at his lover. He nodded once before offering Dean a private little smile. Sam snorted, catching the smile anyway and returned to his newspaper when Dean shot him a pointed look. The elder Winchester's expression said it all - keep your oversized nose out.

"It's good," Castiel confirmed to Dean's earlier statement.

Dean smirked but remained silent, watching as the angel dipped his spoon healthily into the unhealthy treat, sliding spoonful after spoonful of sweet cold ice cream into his mouth. Dean watched Castiel's plump lips forming around the shape of the spoon, pushed out into a plump little pout with every mouthful. The hunter reached up to wipe away a slight smudge of cream from Castiel's chin when the angel smeared his dessert upon his skin.

"Dude, you realize we are in public?" Sam hissed, as he kicked his brother pointedly beneath the table.

"You got a problem with that, Sammy?" Dean asked, as he scowled at his brother.

"You know I haven't. Others might not be so kindly," Sam pointed out.

"No one's looking," Dean said, as he stared pointedly around them.

As if to prove a point, he pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's cheek and the angel purred in gentle satisfaction. Even Sam had to smile at the happy sound as Castiel continued to eat his ice cream, Dean's arm encircling his shoulders tenderly. Sam shook his head at the pair, in amusement, before returning his attention back to the newspaper again with a sigh and a clatter of crisp paper. The younger Winchester tried to afford the couple across the table from him the privacy they needed, sheltering behind the barrier of his newspaper until it was time to leave.

Dean threw money down upon the table to cover their bill, before getting to his feet and stretching. Castiel rose beside him with more otherworldly grace, but did not stretch. Unlike Dean, he didn't need to straighten out stiff muscles. Instead, he stared and watched the long line of his lover's body flex, and the way Dean's muscles worked beneath his skin.

"Way to go to make it obvious," Sam snorted softly, loud enough for both Dean and Castiel to hear him.

"What?" Dean asked, staring curiously at Sam, dropping his raised arms.

"Not you; I meant Cas. He was staring at you when you stretched. Looked like he wanted to do more than just stare," Sam said, with a roll of his eyes.

Dean glanced at Castiel and smirked at the angel still staring beside him. The hunter reached out and took Castiel's hand, carefully shielded between their bodies before he rubbed Castiel's knuckles with the rough pad of his thumb.

"You're just jealous, Sammy," Dean said.

Sam snorted but didn't respond, shaking his shaggy haired head as he turned to leave. That Sam couldn't give a response was answer enough for Dean and he nudged Castiel's shoulder with his own.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let's go," he murmured. "Looks like Princess there is gonna be a barrel of laughs all evening."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private, then," Castiel suggested, calmly, dark blue eyes turning towards his lover

Dean leant slightly away, eyebrows raised before he nodded, grinning in appreciation at the idea.

"Okay, sounds good to me," he agreed, before leading the angel from the diner, following in Sam's long legged wake.

~~~~

They left Sam at the motel room, before driving out into the desert. The day was rapidly turning chill from the blazing heat of day into the chill of night. Dean stopped a good way down the road before getting out and standing beside the car, hands shoved deep into his pockets, staring off into the distance. Castiel appeared beside him, staring at Dean rather than at the setting rays of the sun.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" Castiel asked, softly.

Dean was constantly surprised at the angel's voice; forever gruff, yet capable of the softest of purrs, the gentlest of tones and the harshest of angry, or aroused growls. He turned to face his lover, looking beneath his brows at the angel standing beside him. The sun lent him a borrowed halo, even though Dean knew that Castiel must have one of his own, despite having never seen it for himself.

"Life," Dean said. "Funny how things don't always work out the way you want them to."

"Are you not happy?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side, a concerned frown marring the perfectly flat lines of his forehead.

"I'm human, Cas; of course I'm not happy," Dean said, with a snort.

The angel remained silent at that, and Dean wondered if he'd taken offence at the hunter's words. Dean reached out and placed his hand upon the angel's shoulder gently.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Dean said. "I didn't mean nothing, you know that right? Everything's good between us, probably the only thing that is."

"You have Sam," Castiel pointed out.

"What, that pain in the ass?" Dean snorted. "On his good days, yeah, I have Sam. On his bad days? Not so much."

Castiel remained silent, plump lips pressed down in a firm line as he continued to stare at Dean.

"He's family, Cas. All families have their ups and downs. You of all people should know that better than most," Dean said, looping his arm around his lover's slim waist to draw him closer still. "You're family's more fucked up than mine."

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that, before settling more comfortably into Dean's body. The hunter smiled to himself over that, knowing that the angel truly hadn't taken offence over his words after all.

"Listen, what I said, didn't apply to you, just so you know," Dean said. "There's always good days when you're concerned. Things are always better when you're around. I have more fun for a start."

Castiel smiled faintly at that, remaining silent as he tucked his coat a little more closely around Dean's body to afford some extra warmth. The hunter smiled at the unconsciously tender gesture, before drawing the angel into a tighter hug, pressing a warm kiss to the angel's cheek.

"You make me feel safer," Dean admitted, feeling immediately stupid for having admitted that much.

As if picking up on the tension coursing through Dean's body, Castiel looked up and searched Dean's face for the source of Dean's discomfort.

"There is nothing wrong with loving someone, Dean, especially if they make you feel safe. That's what a partner is supposed to be for, isn't it?" Castiel questioned, sounding more astute than he had done about anything pertaining to humans.

"I guess. I haven't had much experience in that area, just in case you hadn't noticed," Dean said, with a lop-sided grin.

"I had noticed. I notice a lot," Castiel replied, immediately.

Dean was the one to remain silent that time, pressing another warm kiss to Castiel's soft mouth that time.

"I won't leave you," Castiel replied, gently. "I will always be here."

With that last statement, he rested his hand upon Dean's chest, fingers resting purposefully over the place Dean's heart beat solidly against his ribs. The angel could feel it thumping away now, and he smiled. Dean grinned back, getting the inference that Castiel knew he'd always be in Dean's heart, but leaving it unremarked upon. To speak now, would only ruin the mood, he knew.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said, finally, when the silence stretched on too long.

"For what?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at Dean intently.

"Dunno. Everything," Dean replied, a little embarrassed. "You never want anything from me, when everyone else seems to."

"You're wrong. I do want something," Castiel said, immediately.

Dean reared back, in surprise, unused to hearing Castiel making a request for himself.

"Yeah? You never said before," he commented, with a frown of confusion.

"I want you," the angel replied. firmly. "Nothing else but you, as you are. I think I have earned that much."

Dean laughed at that, before pressing a kiss to Castiel's mouth again.

"That you have, sweetheart, that you have," Dean murmured against Castiel's plush lips. "You know I'm yours, and several times a night too."

Castiel chuffed a small laugh against Dean's mouth, before he closed his lips over the hunter's in a soft, tender kiss. Castiel still tasted like ice cream and strawberry syrup when Dean kissed him, tongue licking hungrily inside his lover's mouth. Castiel shucked out of his clothes as he continued kissing his lover, before settling against Dean. His long fingers grappled with Dean's clothing, working his belt and his shirt loose from Dean's sturdy frame eagerly.

The hunter stepped away before pulling his jeans and boxers down. He shivered against the first cold slap of night desert air against his exposed ass, before he leant into Castiel again, pressing a kiss against his mouth and sucking on his lower lip gently. He pushed the angel towards the Impala, grunting at the impact of their bodies against the still warm hood of the car, before Castiel laid down upon the vastt expanse of black paintwork. Castiel spread his legs wider, inviting Dean in closer and shuddering at the feel of the hunter's erect cock pressing against his tight puckered hole.

The angel watched as Dean ducked into the car, bare ass exposed in the twilight air, as he rummaged around in the cluttered glovebox. Finally, he drew away with a delighted sound, lube clearly held between eager fingers. Dean slammed the creaking door closed, before he closed the distance between them, squirting lube over the expanse of his outstretched fingers.

Castiel felt the first slick feel of Dean's fingers against his hole a few seconds later and he sprawled ever more over the slowly cooling hood of the Impala, opening himself in preparation for Dean. The hunter used his lover's openness to his advantage, pressing deep inside Castiel and pumping his fingers inside his angel's tight hole.

The angel worked his hips against Dean's hand, ragged gasps and moans working in his throat as his eyes drifted closed. He felt Dean pull his hand away, before the hunter gripped his thighs, and dragged Castiel closer to him. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, groaning when he felt the hunter penetrate him roughly, thick shaft filling the angel tightly.

Dean thrust inside his angel, leaning into him more to gain a better angle, crown of his cock rubbing against the angel's prostate. Dean moaned at the tight feel of Castiel rubbing against him, tight heat making him feel good. He thrust harder still, movements jerking Castiel back upon the hood with the force of them. Castiel's slender hands grappled with the slick paintwork, trying to find purchase but gaining none, groaning against the feel of Dean thrusting roughly inside him.

"Deeeean," he groaned, lust thick and heavy in his voice.

Dean whined at the sound of his lover coming undone beneath him and he thrust harder still, feeling his climax tightening his balls and coiling behind his navel. He didn't even try to fight it; instead he let it roar through him, stripping him of everything except pleasure and arousal. He tilted his head to the desert night sky, before his body shook, and he spurted deep inside his lover with a shout of Castiel's name.

Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock at the feel of Dean's seed wet and thick inside him. He moaned, rubbed his fingers against his taut flesh, before he found release, spurting thick and wet against his fingers. He slowly relaxed against the hood of the Impala, legs falling from around Dean's waist to lay his bare feet against the sand beneath them.

Dean helped Castiel to sit, smiling when the angel wrapped his arms around Dean's body tenderly, laying his head against his chest from where he still sat. Castiel leant against his lover, listening to the way that the hunter's heart hammered against his chest, pumping blood steadily through his body. He found the sound comforting and he smiled, pressing his lips over the place where Dean's heart beat steadily. He tilted his head back to catch Dean's gaze. The hunter nodded, before pressing his fingers against Castiel's full lips, soothingly, before the angel could say anything.

"Sshh, Cas, I know," Dean said, knowing that Castiel was going to say that he loved him. "Me too."

Castiel smiled at that, eyes mirroring the stars shining sown upon them, as the last light of the fading sun shone upon them, as though it were giving the lovers its blessings. It was a while before they moved, to dress, and climb back inside the car again. They made their way back to the motel silently, Castiel's hand resting possessively upon Dean's thigh. Periodically, Dean threw a glance down at Castiel's slender hand, feeling comforted by its steady warm weight against him. He dropped one hand from the wheel and covered Castiel's with his own, fingers aligned perfectly as they remained in silence. Castiel shot Dean a glance, before he smiled.

They remained silent until they reached their motel room, slipping inside when Dean hissed to Castiel over his shoulder that Sam was asleep. Castiel waited while Dean undressed for bed, brushing his teeth in the bathroom before returning to slip beneath the covers of the remaining bed. Castiel joined Dean beneath the covers after removing his coat and suit jacket, after the hunter held the blanket out in in an inviting gesture.

Castiel stared at Dean from inches away, before the hunter closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss to Castiel's soft lips. The hunter's hands circled around his lover's body, drawing him closer still as they settled down together for the night..

~fini~


End file.
